


Shizu-chin

by lemoninagin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Novel Spoilers, Raijin Days, blame Narita instead, graphic descriptions of certain things that should probably not exist, i'd apologize but it's not like it would make this atrocity go away, mild innappropriate pole usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoninagin/pseuds/lemoninagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya's getting distracted during their fights a lot these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shizu-chin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendofMajora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/gifts).



> Inspired by that one scene from novel 9...u know the one ;)

“Oi, flea.”

Izaya's eyes wandered down without really thinking as he stood there, frozen in place. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to, his gaze drawn down to the gentle slope of Shizuo's nose, further past the curve of his pursed lips, settling near the sharp outline at the juncture of his...

“I know you can hear me, louse.”

There was _something_ he was supposed to be doing, something _important_ , but that part of Shizuo was just so...

 _Distracting_.

“I'm talking to you, you bastard!”

Izaya gulped, flexing his sweaty palms out in his pockets nervously. It was _glorious_ , chiseled and poised just right in the air as Shizuo's frown spread, pulling the skin even tighter there and causing veins to pop in his neck, which was growing increasingly more flushed in irritation. He had a telephone pole aimed at Izaya like a javelin, but Izaya was currently too busy staring at him like an idiot to notice.

“Izaya!”

Izaya blinked, confused. Why was Shizuo still there? The monster was totally ruining the moment.

“Eh?”

“Well, I've only been calling your dumb name for like five minutes now! I was gonna beat you up, but you got a really stupid look on your face. _Again_.” Shizuo's face morphed into one of even greater distaste. His gaze shifted to the left. “Seemed unfair to, y'know...hurt you when you've been having all these _episodes_ lately.”

Oh yeah. He'd been watching him the whole time.

Izaya licked his lips, ignoring Shizuo in favor of scrutinizing him some more. How would it feel to run his fingers along it, he wondered, fingers twitching as he longed to reach out and just _touch_. To brush his thumb over his jawline, to actually feel the hardness there, soak in the strength it looked like it possessed.

As if reading his mind and deciding to taunt him, Shizuo suddenly slapped and then vigorously scratched his chin with his free hand. A mosquito had just bitten him, but to Izaya it sure _looked like_ a sensual movement, and he tensed as Shizuo cursed and scratched at it a little more roughly, nails dragging painfully slowly up his jaw.

Shizuo was such a tease.

“Ow...fuckin' mosquito...” Shizuo rubbed the bump blossoming up, jaw clenching involuntarily. Izaya inhaled deeply, breath partially catching in his throat. Hearing a strange strangled gargling noise coming from Izaya, Shizuo resisted the urge to spear him in two with his giant pole.

“Izaya, you fucking piece of shit! Cut it _out_.”

“Ugh, what do you want, Shizu-chin!? You're being so loud...”

Shizuo paused and lowered his hand, the pole he'd be holding scraping across the cement with a terrible grinding sound.

“Uh...what did you just call me...?”

“I...” Izaya shook his head. _Shit._ What an awful Freudian slip. “...Shizu- _chan_ , of course. Stop being weird.”

Shizuo's hand clenched around his pole, easily crushing it as he growled low in his throat. Great, now a bead of sweat was sliding down his cheek, and Izaya watched intently as it rolled down and sat perched on his jaw, glistening at him mockingly. Oh god, it looked a lot like...Izaya bit back a groan, willing himself to keep his rapidly growing excitement in check.

“ _I'm_ the one being weird?!” Shizuo said incredulously, and he finally swung the thick, bent stick with a roar. Izaya stumbled back, just barely managing to dodge it. “You're the one s-staring at _me_. Don't think I haven't noticed! You were doing it in class earlier today, too - just what are you planning, huh?!”

“Yeah, but you were the one being a dirty little _cocktease_ ,” Izaya mumbled angrily, jumping out of the way at another jab of Shizuo's unrelenting metal rod. Shizuo cocked his head, unable to make out the words he was grumbling.

“Hah?! What'd you just say about me, you miserable tick?” 

Shizuo started advancing, _fast_ , and Izaya felt relieved to find his body responding again. He shot off down the street, sneaking glances back at Shizuo every so often so he could admire the way his jaw strained while he gritted his teeth, swinging his pole wildly this way and that.

Izaya cupped his hands around his mouth, leaping over a mailbox that was in his path. 

“I said you're a dumb brute that can't even knock out my knees!”

Shizuo tossed the pole, and it went crashing off into some poor person's car as Izaya zipped out of its path.

“Oh yeah? I'll show you who can sweep you off your feet, asshole!” While Shizuo decided to pry up another weapon (the mailbox Izaya had just hopped over, to be exact), Izaya took the opportunity to put as much distance between them as possible.

“Oh, Shizu-chan,” Izaya yelled with a giggle over his shoulder as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, Shizuo starting to become nothing more than an angry looking yellow dot in the distance. Izaya was a little disappointed he lost the nice view, but he had enough memory of it to think about it later if need be. He was already painfully aware of how tight his pants currently were, the zipper of his fly chafing against him uncomfortably. His laughter morphed into deranged, maniacal cackling.

“You already have.”

**Author's Note:**

> I plead the fifth, Jora
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~my love for you is as pure as Izaya's love for Shizuo's chin <3~~


End file.
